


It's love and it's decisive pain

by FaiaHae



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, so injury recovery, that's just the vibe, this is a story about getting a very dumb burn on an airplane, title's from sunlight by hozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaiaHae/pseuds/FaiaHae
Summary: Ned gets hurt and Boyd gets him through it. Maybe they should have realized they were in love before getting married and going on their honeymoon, but they never were much for doing things in the right order.





	It's love and it's decisive pain

Ned and Boyd didn’t get to go on “vacation” much.

 

Sure, they went to beaches, and resorts, hopped on the odd cruise. But those were for  _ work _ , and even when your work was  _ robbery _ it was still kind of hassle. 

 

So when their latest stunt had broken a bit more dramatically then they expected (who knew how attached celebrities could be to their oscars?) Boyd had suggested getting out of the country for a while, getting some fake identification made while they were abroad, and the coming back once the heat had died down a little bit, and Ned had taken him up on it.

 

“It’ll be like our honeymoon.” Boyd had said, lightly, and despite his big frame and his tattoos, he looked....nervous. They’d gotten married in vegas by accident and then kind of kept on going without discussing it much. 

 

Ned figured that was just like him, to start sleeping with a guy and then marry him and then go on their honeymoon without a single step in it being a conscious decision.

  
But he loved it, and he loved Boyd, even if he maybe hadn’t  _ told him so _ yet, so he said yes. 

 

They’d passed a fucking lovely week in Japan, pickpocketing absolutely everybody in the dense throngs of the crowds, trying every food they saw and making everyone horrifically uncomfortable with their public displays of affection. (well, everybody who wasn’t trying to get an eyeful. Boyd was an attractive man and he was very lucky to have him) 

 

(Except sometimes, people looked at him like that too, and Boyd looked smug, and it made Ned feel warm down to the soles of his shoes.)

 

So it had been a nice honeymoon. Ned was almost sad to head back to the US, but he was sure it wouldn’t be terribly easy running from the authorities here. 

 

He was trying to let his good mood carry him through the airport but it was...wearing a bit thin.

 

The forged passports had served them just fine, and security hadn’t been much of an issue either- most of it was stolen, sure, but it was stolen touristy stuff. 

 

Honestly, Ned was just....plain old tired. Good and tired, and the flight had been delayed by two hours, and they’d tried to go to a KFC because he’d missed American foot and pouted at Boyd until he yielded, and it was  _ awful.   _ He’d gotten an iced coffee that had been so nightmarish that he’d put four packets of sugar in the bottom and tried to drink directly out of the sugar. It hadn’t tasted any different.

 

Boyd had winced sympathetically, declined trying it, and for once they’d just....sat. rested. Ned put his legs over Boyd’s lap and tucked his face into his shoulder, hoped Boyd looked too intimidating for anyone to give them shit. Their luck held, but he had an awful pain in his neck that not even Boyd’s fingers in his hair was helping with by the time the plane finally arrived for the 16 hour flight home.

 

Ned settled in, wishing that they’d gone for business class, and clicked through the on screen offerings with Boyd looking over his shoulder.

  
“Well.” Boyd tried, sounding mild. “We could just watch Les miserables four times.” 

_____

 

They were one and a half les mis’s into the movie when it went wrong. Boyd got tea, but Ned’s headphones were in, paying far too much attention to Javert singing about how he was going to fling himself off a bridge and not enough attention to the teacup, or the words “hold this a moment.”

 

Boyd put the teacup on Ned’s tray, looked away to do something else.

 

The teacup fell into Ned’s lap.

 

___   
  


Ned liked to consider himself kind of a hardass. He thought he had a pretty decent pain threshold, though it had been a while since anything had really tested it. Boyd was the muscle, Boyd broke down doors and shattered windows if needed. Nothing had really  _ hurt _ badly since Boyd had been in Ned’s life, in a literal way and a sappy one.

 

And so, Ned wasn’t actually used to dealing with pain.

 

So when boiling water splashed into his lap, he screamed.

 

In a flash, Boyd had dropped what he was doing, turned his attention fully on Ned.

 

“Oh jesus christ-” it took him a minute to remember the name on these ID-s. “Jesus christ  _ Ned.  _ How hot was that fucking water, are you okay?”

 

“Fine.” Ned gritted out, trying to smile reassuringly at his husband and at everyone whose attention they’d grabbed when he started screaming his head off. 

 

“I’m fine just- startled me.”

 

Boyd’s eyes narrowed.

  
“Ned.”

“Yes, dear?” Ned couldn’t remember the name on Boyd’s ID.

 

“Take off your pants.”

 

“I’m- I’m sorry?”

 

Boyd sighed, though he finally cracked a smile.

 

“Babe, I need to see how bad the burn is. And in order for me to do that, you’re going to need to take off your pants.”   
  


“I’m-” Ned was very aware of the onlookers right now.

 

“-I”m fine. It already feels better.”   
  


“Ned-”

  
“He’s right, you know.” Piped up an older woman from the row ahead of them. “You need to know what you’re dealing with!”

 

Boyd nodded, and Ned felt inexplicably betrayed.

 

“No I’m- the water’s cooled and it kinda-”

 

Boyd got a dangerous glint in his eye.

 

“Love, if you don’t take your pants off right now, I am going to take them off of you by force, and while I know you’d be a big fan of that proposition under normal circumstances-”

 

Ned was spared (or denied? He didn’t know how he felt about hearing the rest of that proposition) by the flight attendants coming down the aisle. Between them and Boyd he was bundled up out of the seat and down the aisle to a firstclass bathroom.

 

All things considered, this was not why he wanted Boyd to be taking off his pants in a first class bathroom. But he let it happen, and Boyd made an extremely pained noise when he had.

 

“Oh, jesus love.”

 

“What?”

 

Only now, the shock was starting to fade, and it really fucking  _ hurt. _

 

___

An hour of emergency burn treatment (cold water, so much cold water) later, and Ned was lying on his face in a fully reclined seat, with Boyd holding an ice pack on his ass. Boyd was making light small talk and rubbing circles into the back of Ned’s hair, and Ned choked out-

  
“Sorry for being such a baby.”

 

Boyd’s hand paused for a moment, and then he snorted and went back to it.

 

“What makes you think I mind? I like making sure you’re okay.”

 

“Do you remember that night your leg went through the glass roof in the art gallery?” 

 

Boyd took a moment to look around before replying, but business class where they’d been moved up to was empty, save for a few sleeping passengers a few seats away.

 

“Yeah?”

  
“I’m sure that hurt way worse than this.”

 

Boyd actually laughed at that, low and rough. It was Ned’s favorite sound. 

 

“Love, did you see your ass? You’re so blistered up that it’s going to be a pain to convince them not to haul you to the hospital when we land. I’m sure it hurts plenty.”

 

Ned winced at that, thinking of all the jobs they were going to miss out on while he recovered, but Boyd seemed to read his mind.

  
“We’re doing alright. Had a couple business conversations while we were in Tokyo. Some...long term investments, shall we say. We can extend our honeymoon a little bit longer.”

 

“Doesn’t seem like it’d be any fun for you, taking care of me.”

 

Ned could  _ feel  _ Boyd roll his eyes.

 

“I don’t know how I can get into your head....Ned. I love you. You’re a real idiot if you hadn’t figured that out by now.”

 

Ned snorted, feeling a weight he didn’t know was wearing him down lift. 

  
“Yeah, I love you too. Think we could both fit in this seat?”

 

They got told off by the flight attendant, but they didn’t move until the plane touched ground, and Ned let Boyd handle the ambulance that had been waiting for them on the ground. They’d rented a car, and Ned got to sprawl out across the backseat while Boyd sung along to the radio.

 

Oddly enough, he felt more comfortable then he had in years.


End file.
